Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) is one of the main characters in the Disney-Marvel Studios film, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War ''and ''Avengers: Endgame. Background Wanda was born in Sokovia to unnamed parents and had a twin brother named Pietro Maximoff. However, they were orphaned and immediately blamed Tony Stark because they were his weapons. They began rebelling the Starks by joining rallies started by HYDRA. The duo of siblings decided to be experimented on, where they were the only survivors of the experiments and became known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Physical appearance Wanda is a beautiful woman of Sokovian descent with long brown hair, green eyes and and fair skin. Her eyes glows red whenever she uses her powers. She also sported a thick European accent but had to don on an American one when she and Vision went into hiding. Personality Before joining the Avengers, Wanda was aggressive, angry, passionate, guilty, self-doubt, serious, manipulative, hot-tempered. She did not like them, or the United States of America. However, after learning what Ultron planned to do to the world by looking into Vision's head, Scarlet Witch joined the Avengers in order to save her hometown and the world that she and her brother were raised in. She is also remorseful of her actions, as shown when she blamed herself for inadvertantly causing deaths of several civillians in Civil War. It is shown that Wanda is very protective of her teammates, when she throws Proxima Midnight into a Wakandan machine after Midnight had attacked Black Widow and Okoye. She has also fallen in love with Vision, despite him being an android. Powers and abilities *'Psionic Energy Manipulation - '''Through the use of the Infinity Stone, the Mind Stone, Wanda inherited many abilities the stone that enhanced her powers. She has the ability to project energy blasts, streams, waves, and bolts of the user's own psionic and telekinetic energy. She can hit, push, pull or blow away her targets. Her powers are magical in nature, due to her drawing from other dimensions. However it differs from Doctor Strange. **'Telekinesis '- Wanda can move and levitate any object or individual via through her mindmind. **'Telepathy - ' Wanda has gained the ability to read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. **'Mental Manipulation''' - The power to manipulate thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others. **'Fear Manipulation '- Wanda can manipulate fear and emotional pain in the form of nightmarish hallucinations. She was able to even manipulate Thor, whose mind was more powerful than a human's. Appearances ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Initially, Wanda and Pietro allied themselves with Ultron due to their hatred of Tony Stark and the Avengers. When she encountered the Avengers Wanda sent them to live in their worst memories. After Wanda and her brother learned that Ultron planned to destroy humanity, the twins turned against him and joined the Avengers. She also witnessed the birth of Vision. However, Wanda watched in fear as the being initially attacked Thor before looking over the city of New York and calming down. The being introduced himself to them, calling itself Vision. The Maximoffs and the Avengersc ontinued to be wary of Vision, with Scarlet Witch noting that she had seen the destruction of the world in its head but he told her to look again. Eventually, Vision convinced the team that he was on their side and proved his worthiness by picking up Mjølnir and handing it to Thor During the Battle at Sokovia, when Wanda was too scared, Clint inspired her to come out and fight to join the Avengers rather than wait for her brother. Wanda helped in evacuating the city and protect the key that could destroy Sokovia and the world. however, when Pietro was killed by Ultron, Wanda cried in pain, feeling a part of her died with her brother and set her off a beserk rage. When she approached Ultron, he told her to flee the city so she wouldn't for. However, Wanda still was not convinced as she was dead already as she proceeded in ripping out his robotic heart, replying that was what it was like when her brother died. After the city is evacuated, Vision saved Wanda and flew her to safety. After her brother's death, Wanda joined the Avengers. ''Captain America: Civil War'' After becoming a member of the Avengers, Wanda sends Crossbones into a building but at the cost of many people's lives. Despite this, Steve comforts her that she was only doing her best. Because of the damage the heroes did, the Sokovia Accords were created. However, Wanda refuses to sign the Accords and sides with Captain America against Tony Stark. However, this puts her at odds with her lover, Vision, who is on Tony Stark's side and because he cares about humanity more than he does her. Despite this, they still love each other. After Civil War, Wanda and Vision resume their relationship and leave America and go into hiding. Avengers; Infinity War ''Avengers: Endgame'' In Avengers: Endgame, Wanda is one of the Victims of the Decimation resurrected by the Hulk with the use of all the Infinity Stones in the Stark Gauntlet. During the battle on Earth, Wanda approaches Thanos and proclaims angrily he will pay for what he did to Vision. Despite Thanos not knowing who she is, Wanda says he will no what she is talking about one day. However, Thanos subdues her. Wanda later attends Stark's funeral and is comforted by Hawkeye and in return, Wanda does the same for Clint, saying Natasha would be proud of him. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Twin Brother Allies *Helen Cho *Avengers - Former Enemies, Former Teammates and Friends **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Thrall and Former Leader **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Thrall **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Thrall **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Close Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Thrall and Resurrector **Vision † - Love Interest and Consensual Victim **James Rhodes/War Machine - Former Temporary Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Former Temporary Enemy **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Erik Selvig *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther - Former Temporary Enemy **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor - Former Enemy, Former Thrall and Former Teammate **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Nebula *Pepper Potts *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Korg *Miek *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) *Einherjar *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Thaddeus Ross - Temporary Enemy Enemies *HYDRA - Former Allies **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Ultimo † *Ulysses Klaue † *Klaue's Mercenary *Ultron † - Former Ally and Victim **Ultron Sentries *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer **Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer and Victim **Cull Obsidian † *Outriders *Thanos † - Killer *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) - Attempted Victim *Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014)